


Flashes

by AnyaBantik



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaBantik/pseuds/AnyaBantik
Summary: Девять вселенных, где он предлагает ей выйти замуж, и одна, где они женятся.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 3





	Flashes

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Flashes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8974678) by [NeverMessWithTeddyBears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverMessWithTeddyBears/pseuds/NeverMessWithTeddyBears). 



> The permission to translate the work was asked on fanfiction.net back in 2018.
> 
> Работа была переведена в июне 2018 года, так что заранее прошу прощения, если вдруг некоторые фразы будут звучать как-то странно или если будут ошибки/пропущенные запятые. Возможно, однажды я перечитаю работу и что-то подправлю, но не сейчас... Приятного прочтения!

**Первая.**

— Ya tebya lyublyu, — произносит Наташа, и Брюс хочет сказать это в ответ, но внезапно теряется в ее глазах, губах, в том, как она улыбается только ему, и в том, как ее близость вызывает у него головокружение, и в запахе ее духов, когда он целует ее в рыжие волосы, и каким-то образом вместо «я тоже люблю тебя» вырывается «ты выйдешь за меня?»

Она соглашается, целуя его.

**Вторая.**

Брюс делает предложение на русском, его язык заплетается, а акцент настолько ужасен, что Наташа не может перестать смеяться, и Брюс нервничает еще больше и продолжает перебирать пальцами, пока она держит кольцо, но ее глаза как-то по особенному сияют, и ее улыбка становится шире, что успокаивает его, хотя кажется, будто он до сих пор не дышит, пока она не отвечает «да» и не надевает кольцо на палец. 

**Третья.**

Она лежит на больничной кровати с капельницей в руке и тремя сломанными ребрами, и ему бы разозлиться, потому что она же обещала быть осторожной, но на самом деле он просто рад, что она жива.

— Извини, — говорит Наташа, но Брюс качает головой. Она не обязана перед ним извиняться. 

Он берет больничную запись с ее кровати и начинает читать ее. Спустя какое-то время его глаза зацепляются за что-то в самом начале.

— Наташа Беннер? 

— Надеюсь, ты не против, что я использовала твою фамилию для больничной записи.

Он улыбается.

— Оставь ее себе.

Возможно, он и не имеет ввиду это как предложение, однако она воспринимает это так и ухмыляется.

**Четвертая.**

— Выходи за меня, — произносит он в два часа ночи, то ли утверждая, то ли спрашивая, когда она перебирает его пальцы, пока лежит на его груди и слушает его сердцебиение, и это то ли утверждение, то ли вопрос. Сейчас глубокая ночь, но тишина еще никогда не была такой оглушающей, и он не ожидает ответа — честное слово, не ожидает — но все-таки у него словно камень с души падает, когда она целует его и шепчет «да».

**Пятая.**

— Ty vyydesh' za menya? — делает предложение Брюс на русском, и его русский чувствуется таким плавным после тренировок на протяжении нескольких лет. Эта фраза выскальзывает так легко, и она наполнена такой любовью, как и когда он произносит ее имя, и даже большей страстью, чем когда они целуются.

— Da, — отвечает Наташа, и он еще никогда не чувствовал себя счастливее.

**Шестая.**

Он обещает себе, что все сделает правильно и нормально; ужин, длинная выученная речь, вставание на одно колено и все это «Наталья Альяновна Романова, ты выйдешь за меня?», но у них никогда не было ничего по нормальному, так что получается так, что она находит кольцо в ящике для носков («Серьезно, Беннер, ты хранил его там?» — недоверчиво спрашивает Тони позже, а Пеппер затыкает его с «Хочешь, чтобы я рассказала, где я нашла свое?»), и в итоге он делает ей предложение прямо в спальне в башне Старка, произнося сымпровизированную речь, хотя это больше похоже на бормотание, пока она не целует его.

— Конечно же я выйду за тебя, дурачок.

**Седьмая.**

Ей нужно снова уйти, и он осторожно хватает ее за талию, притягивая к себе и целуя.

— Тебе лучше вернуться целой, — говорит Брюс, соприкасаясь с ней лбами, и она улыбается с полузакрытыми глазами.

— Или что?

Он молчит секунду.

— Или я женюсь на тебе.

Она поднимает на него взгляд и широко улыбается.

**Восьмая.**

Он делает предложение на хинди, потому что знает, что это один из тех языков, которые она не знает, и он ещё не научил ее этим словам, так что ему не нужно бояться ее отказа.

Однако Наташа быстро учится, так что в следующий раз, когда он шепчет «Mujhasē śādī karōgī?», она отвечает «Hāṁ» и улыбается.

**Девятая.**

— Что ты думаешь о браке? — слова, которые он никогда не ожидал услышать от нее — особенно не тогда, когда он читает научный журнал — но она спрашивает, и он поднимает на нее взгляд и хмурит брови.

Брюс ерзает на диване.

— А что ты думаешь о браке?

Она делает глоток кофе и пожимает плечами.

— Звучит... заманчиво. 

Он кладет журнал на стол и снимает очки. 

— Ты хочешь выйти замуж, Наташа? 

— Это предложение? 

Он задумывается.

— Если ты не против отсутствия кольца, тогда... да, это предложение. 

Наташа встает с кресла и садится рядом с ним. Она поджимает под себя ноги и кладет голову на его плечо. Он снова берет журнал в руки, надевает очки и облокачивается на спинку дивана.

— Я, кстати, согласна, — говорит она с закрытыми глазами, и чашка кофе, поднесенная к ее губам, слегка заглушает это.

Брюс улыбается.

**Первая.**

Брюс Беннер и Наташа Романофф обмениваются клятвами во время битвы, из которой, как они думают, не выберутся живыми. Кажется, подходит. 


End file.
